indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Seirixori
Seirixori, Tiefling druid of Mielikki played by Felicia History Early Life The more in-depth background The not quite so detailed:: About the age of 16 a group of humans and a group of bandits attacked her group of wandering Tieflings (mostly tieflings). Her mother saved her, sending her off into the woods before the bandits found her. Seirixori's mother was taken, as it seemed that was the groups original purpose. Later, after going back she found everyone was dead, her mother and a dragonborn the only 2 missing. An unknown time later, weak from lack of food and rest she ran into a wolf who took her to the goddess Mielikki, who restored some of her strength, leaving behind her mark. The goddess offered her a place to stay, Seirixori accepted with a small amount of reluctance, not quite believing in the gods' powers despite one being in front of her. While thankful Mielikki gave her a home and taught her the ways of the druid, many of the clan that took her in give her a wide birth and only interacted with her had they no other choice, as they'd never truly been around Tiefling's but known how Tiefling's came to be and did not trust those in association with demons. The small towns around the forest she roams know of her as she gained a small reputation of being a skillful bow user, but it's a fucking lie, she can't use the thing to save her life, it was just a fluke that she hit something in view of a large crowd of people. The towns' people try to keep a wide berth, Seirixori, wanting to follow in her mothers footsteps, despite the Druid teachings, attempts to sneak and blend as her Rogue mother would. However, they're more intimidated by her and allowed her to believe she is somewhat skilled in the area. Once she was able to essentially survive on her own, she was pushed more and more out of the group and essentially she exiled herself and would only return once or twice a month as a courtesy to Mielikki and the only one in the clan who treated her well, Unastine. She roams a lot sometimes following any leads she has about her families killers, though few and far between, but for the most part she secretly helps children and anyone in mortal danger as she is never close to gaining up on those she seeks. Jaqmont 3Y53 Personality Seirixori does not do people well. Her Tiefling heritage working against her, as well as mistrust of anyone not of Tiefling blood. She tries her best to blend in, not wanting the attention to begin with. Seemingly uninterested in most happenings, when she helps she doesn't want the recognition of the help she gives, and does so as anonymously as possible. When forced to be idle she ends up picking things up, absently fiddling with them, and sometimes accidentally breaking them in the process. The only time she seems relaxed and somewhat happy and serene is when she comes across the animals. She holds grudges with the best of them and will not forget if you've ever wronged her. Abilities Relationships Relatives Introduction Day 1, Session 1 PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori grips the quarterstaff in her hand, looking slightly wild with pieces of the forest she was just in stuck to her long two-braided dark purple hair. She takes a small step back, on edge from being suddenly pulled from the forest and thrust into a group of strangers. She mutters to herself, "Where the hell...?"(edited) Notable Quotes/Lines Trivia Those amazing rolls Category:Character